Training Initiates
by nerdyandlovebooks
Summary: What if Tris and Tobias had a normal life, one without a war, where they kept the factions? With a new batch of initiates, a girl likes Four and a boy likes Tris- what will happen? Aly, a girl from Amity, transfers to Dauntless. She was tired of being kind all the time. (Told from multiple POV's) Sorry, I know the summary sucks, but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my no-war Divergent story. If it's cliché, sorry, but I like these stories. Anyway, I have no idea what I am going to do with my other post-Allegiant story, so I will probably just not right anymore chapters for that one unless I come up with an idea. Anyway, onto the story.**

**Chapter One**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to the annoying beep of the alarm. Today I have to train initiates with Tobias. His arm is draped over my side, protectively. I try to slide out of the bed without waking him up, but I don't succeed. He pulls me down again, and a laugh bursts from my mouth. "Time to train initiates," I say, and he just grunts. I wiggle out of his grasp, and go to take a shower.

I decide to wear something menacing. I wear a tight tank top that shows my ravens, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. I tie my hair up into a ponytail and put a little mascara on. I still look younger than my age, except now maybe 15 instead of 12.

I walk out and see that Tobias is still sleeping, so I decide to wake him up. I jump on top of him, and he pulls me down and kisses my lips. Warmth flows through me, and before we get carried away, I don't kiss back. He pouts and says "fine" and then gets up.

We head to the cafeteria for breakfast, hand in hand. The choosing ceremony is probably taking place right now, so we hurry up and eat. We meet Christina and Uriah by the net, who are training the Dauntless borns. "What took you guys so long?" she says, and then she wiggles her eyebrows. Uriah laughs, and heat rises to my cheeks. I don't know what to say, so I just turn away.

"Should we hide our relationship?" I ask Tobias. He nods in return, and we wait for someone to jump. We hear Max and Eric explaining that you need to jump, and then I see a blue blur. Erudite. He is a boy, with blond hair and brown eyes. I reach my hand out, and he takes it. He gives me a smile and a flirtatious wink. I see Tobias out of the corner of my eye, looking like he is about to punch him. "Name?" I ask with the meanest voice I can muster. "Jake" he says. "First Jumper, Jake!" Another blur comes, this time black and white. Tobias reaches out his hand. She is Candor. She has blond wavy hair, and blue eyes. "Your really hot" she says. I try to hold in my emotions, and stick with a firm face. "Name?" Tobias says. "Jennifer" she says, and then smiles at Tobias.

We wait for everyone to jump. There are a total of 9 transfers.

Jake- Erudite, boy

Jennifer-Candor, girl

Sam-Amity,boy

Madeline-Erudite, girl

Brooke-Candor, girl

Austin-Candor, boy

Max-Erudite, boy

Aly-Amity, girl

Isabelle-Abnegation, girl

I can already tell who will do well, and who may not make it.

"This is Four, and I am Six." I say. "We are aware that we have numbers for names. Don't ask. Okay Candors?" I yell. They all stare at me, and they all nod. "We will be your trainers for initiation. Christina and Uriah will be the trainers for the dauntless-born. We will give you a tour of the compound, and then you will have the rest of the day to do what you want."

We lead them towards the pit, and they all look at one another or gape at it. "This is the pit!" Tobias says, "You will spend most of initiation here." I lead them over to the chasm. "This is the chasm! There is a fine line between bravery and idiocy! Each year one person always jumps and it will happen again!" Tobias yells over the water. He looks at me, a look that asks if I am okay. I nod, trying not to think of what happened last year with Al. We show them the dormitory. "Training starts tomorrow at 8:00 AM sharp. If you are late, you will regret it." I say in my toughest voice. They nod.

Tobias and I walk back towards our apartment. "I can already tell, Jake and Jennifer are going to be trouble," I say. "If anyone tries to kiss you, or be with you, I will punch them in the face and personally make them fail initiation" he says, and I laugh. Once we are inside our apartment, he kisses me. "I have been needing to do that all day," he says quietly between our kiss. He presses his lips against each of my ravens, and I sigh. I blush, embarrassed. He kisses my jaw, and then my lips. "I love you, Tobias" I whisper. "I love you too." He says and then smiles.

**Jake POV**

I can't stop thinking about Six. Sure she might be small, but she is so hot. I hope she isn't dating anyone. If she is, I will win her over for sure.

**Jennifer POV**

Four is so hot. I wonder if Four is his real name. I hope he is available. I would love to date him. He is so mysterious. I wonder if he might be dating that Six her. Ugh. She is so short and she is flat chested. Whatever. Maybe I can sit with him at lunch tomorrow, or talk to him. I just have to find an excuse…

**Tris POV (a/n; sorry for switching POV's so much xD)  
** Tobias and I eat dinner together, and Zeke said he is having another one of his parties tonight. Christina drags me to go shopping together, even though I already have enough clothes for a party. She makes me try on a whole bunch of dresses, and shoes. She makes me buy a black dress that goes to mid thigh, and it is a v-neck. It is way too short for my liking, but she makes me buy it with a pair of black heels. She curls my hair and does my make-up. I look at my reflection once she is done, and I actually look my age. She gets ready, and we head off to Zeke's apartment. We walk in, and everyone is there already. The whole apartment smells like alcohol. Tobias comes up to me. He has a beer in his hand, but I can tell he is not fully drunk. "You look beautiful" he says. "LET'S PLAY CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS!" Zeke yells over the blasting music. Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Will, Lynn, Tobias, Christina, and I sit in a circle. "What's Candor or Dauntless?" I ask. They all look at me weird, as if to say, you've NEVER heard of Candor or Dauntless? "We ask each other Candor or Dauntless, and if you choose Candor you have to tell the truth to the question they ask, and if you choose Dauntless, you have to do a dare. If you don't want to answer or do the dare you have to take off a piece of clothing, and shoes and socks don't count. Who ever ends up naked loses." says Zeke. Crap. Christina never told me we were playing this, and she put me in a dress?

"I'll start! My party!" Zeke says. "Bro! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless! Truth is for Pansycakes!" Uriah says.

"I dare you to down a whole bottle of extra hot hot sauce!" Zake says. Uriah goes to gets a bottle of hot sauce. He only makes it halfway, and then runs to get milk. We all end up laughing about how red his face is.

"Candor or Dauntless, Tris?" Uriah says.

"Candor." I say, hoping the question wouldn't be too bad.

"Have you and Four done the frickle frackle yet?" Uriah asks. I start to blush furiously. "No," I reply quietly. "What's that? I don't think I heard you." Uriah jokes. "No, we haven't" I say louder this time. I can also see Tobias blushing.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask, wanting to get her back for not telling me we had to play Candor or Dauntless.

"Dauntless! I am not apart of Candor anymore!" she says. "I dare you to go propose with an onion ring to the first person you see in the pit!" We go to the cafeteria to get onion rings, and she carries it in her hand. We all walk to the pit, and the first person we see is Eric. "Will you please marry me? I know I didn't buy a very expensive ring, and I know the guy should propose, but I think that true love doesn't have a price." Christina says, trying not to laugh. "What, why?" was all he could say before we ran back to Zeke's apartment and started to laugh really hard.

"Marlene! Candor or Dauntless?" Christina asks, out of breath from laughing.

"Dauntless!" She says. "I dare you to sit on Uriah's lap for the rest of the game." She walks over to Uriah, and sits on his lap.

"Four! Candor or Dauntless?" she says. "Dauntless" he says.

"Let Tris sit in your lap for the rest of the game!" Tobias gestures me to sit on his lap, so I do.

"Zeke! Candor or Dauntless?" Tobias says.

"Candor'" Zeke says. "PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Tobias says. Zeke mumbles something, but no one hears it. "What was that?" we all say in unison.

"Shauna." He says, and both Zeke and Shauna blush.

"Candor or Dauntless, Tris?" Why does he have to pick me again?

"Dauntless" I say, hoping it wouldn't be bad. "I dare you to tell us Four's real name and which faction he came from."

_Shit._ I look at Tobias, but it's not my secret to tell. I get up, and I take my dress off. All the guys look at me, but Tobias looks pissed. I'm glad Christina told me to wear a cute bra and underwear. I sit back down on Tobias' lap, heat rising to my cheeks. Being Abnegation for 16 years doesn't help.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask.

"Candor," he says, looking hesitant. "Have you and Christina done the "frickle frackle"?" I ask, and he and Christina blush. "Maybe.." he says quietly.

After an hour of this torture, all the guys have their shirt off, I thinkfully, still have my bra and underwear on, and Uriah ended up naked. I zip my dress back up, and Tobias and I head home.

I change into one of Tobias' large shirts, and I crawl into bed with him. I fall asleep on Tobias' chest.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I am sorry if it was kinda boring! I will try to update as much as I can, but writing a chapter that is at least 1,000 words takes about 2 hours for me…. Lol. I tried to make this chapter as long as possible just incase I can't update for a while. Yeah, I know it was still kind of short. Sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling errors!**

**I do not own Divergent and it's characters, but if you want to know who does, they belong to the Mrs. Veronica Roth.**

**- Melanie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, guys, I know the first chapter was kind-of weird, but I wanted to make it long. Would you rather have short chapters, but me update quicker, or would you rather have me write longer chapters and update slower? Please tell me, and also if you have any ideas for this story! I might use them and give you a shoutout! Thanks :)**

**Chapter Two**

**Tris POV**

I wake up and 7:30 AM, and start to panic when Tobias isn't next to me or anywhere in the apartment. I see a note on the bedside table, with a muffin.

_VI,_

_I went to set up punching bags for the initiates. Here is breakfast. See you there._

_Love you. -IV_

I smile as I read the note, then I take a quick shower and get ready. I grab the muffin and head to the training room. None of the initiates are here yet, and it is almost 8:00.

A few initiates start to walk into the training room, and soon all of them, except Jennifer. She walks in 5 minutes late, and we all stop and stare at her.

"What?" She asks, waiting for an answer.

"Your five minutes late." I say. "We told you not to be late yesterday, and if you were you would regret it."

"Sorry, I was applying my mascara." she says.

She really knows nothing about dauntless. "Well, since you are late, miss Jennifer, why don't you be the first one to fight? Actually, why don't you fight me?" I say challenging her.

The other initiates all chuckle. "I could beat you up any day. You have no muscle and I don't see how you could have made it into dauntless, you are small and have the body of a 12 year old," she says. Like she knows anything about fighting.

"First of all, I wouldn't be so sure of that," Tobias says, "and second of all, there are three stages of training. The first is the one that is physical, and the other two stages have nothing to do with fighting."

Jennifer steps into the fighting ring, and even though she is probably five inches taller than me, I can already tell she is not fast. I make the first move, and punch her in the stomach, which knocks her to the ground. She recovers fast, and tries to punch my face, but I duck and sweep kick her. She falls to the ground coughing.

"Stop!" she yells. "Stop."

I lean down next to her, like I am about to help her up, but instead, I whisper, "A lot of people tend to underestimate my character."

I walk out of the fighting ring, and ask Brooke, another girl from Candor, to take her to the infirmary.

All the initiates have a surprised look on their faces, like they all thought I would lose.

"Anybody else like to fight me?" I ask. They all mumble "no."

"As Four said, the first stage of training is physical. Today we will teach you some punches and moves to help you when you need to fight. Tomorrow we will put you against each other to fight." I yell.

Tobias and I demonstrate punches and kicks, and they all start to try with their own punching bags. I go over to help Aly, who I think was from Amity.

"Try using your elbows and knees" I say, "you will have more power, since your are small. She nods, and starts to use her elbows and knees, making the punching bag move.

"Thanks" she says, then smiles. I help a few other girls, and then Jennifer comes back from the infirmary. She looks at me quickly, then turns away.

"Lunch!" I yell.

**Jennifer POV**

I _need_ to get Six back for what she did. I hope she isn't sitting with Four, because I want to eat lunch with him. We all walk to the cafeteria, and I see Four sit down and Six walks off. Yes! Perfect opportunity. I walk up to him. and ask,"Can I sit with you for lunch?" and I bat my eyebrows.

"No, sorry, I don't sit with initiates." He says.

_Dammit. _I go to sit with Brooke and Madeline, and I see Six coming back with food for both of them. I will just have to go to his apartment later. I wonder where he lives.

**Tris POV**

I see Jennifer talk to Tobias, and then she walks away to sit with Brooke and another initiate. I start to get angry. What the hell is her deal? Is she trying to make me jealous? I remember that she shouldn't know that Tobias and I are dating. I walk back to the table with food.

"Jennifer asked if she could sit with me, and I said that I don't sit with initiates, and she looked like she was about to burst." he says and then laughs.

For the rest of training, Jake keeps saying he needs help, trying to get me to help him, but instead Tobias ends up helping him.

**Aly POV**

Once we are done with training, I walk with Isabelle and Max to go get tattoos. We are walking to the parlor, when Isabelle asks, "What do you think about Six and Four?"

"I think they are dating. They would make such a cute couple," I say.

"I think Six is scary. How did she beat up Jennifer? She is like half a foot inches shorter," Max says.

We get to the tattoo parlor, and I see Tori, who administered my aptitude tests. Panic washes over me. She said I was Divergent; I had the aptitude of Amity and Dauntless, since I chose the cheese and knife. I also see Four and Six there. I wonder what tattoos they are getting. I see Six getting one on her ankle, that says 4+6. I knew it! So they are dating! I decide to get a tattoo of a leaf, to symbolize the Amity faction tree symbol. I get it on my lower back. Isabelle gets the Abnegation symbol, and Max gets the Dauntless symbol. We walk back to the dormitories, but I keep thinking of what it means to be Divergent, and also of Four and Six. I wonder if they know what Divergents are. Maybe they can help me, but Tori said to not to tell or trust anyone. I see Jennifer walking to the apartments section. I overheard her talking about going to Four's apartment, but how does she even know where he lives?

**Tris POV**

Tobias and I walk back to our apartment. We just got matching tattoos, his on his arm and mine on my ankle. The tattoo says 4+6=forever. Once we get inside our apartment, I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He pushes me against the wall, and he starts to lift up my shirt, but someone knocks on the door. Who would be knocking on the door? We both look at each other, and then I pull my fingers through my hair to make it look like we were not just making out. I open the door, and Jennifer stands outside it. She looks surprised. "Who is it Tr-Six?" Tobias says, almost saying my name but stopped when he saw Jennifer.

"It's Jennifer," I say, crossing my arms. "Why did you come here?" I ask.

"I was-" she says, I assume, trying to come up with an excuse. Avoiding the question, she asks "You guys live together?"

"Yes." Both Tobias and I say in unison.

"Sorry to disturb you," she says, and then runs off.

**Jennifer POV**

I can't believe Four and Six are dating. Four and Six aren't even their real names, since he corrected himself when he asked who it was. I have to break them up… I need Jake's help, since I know he likes Six. I will just have to kiss Four, and make sure Six is watching, then she should get jealous and break up with him.

**Tris POV**

"She really has some nerve." I say, looking at Tobias. He nods. "She looked so surprised when she found out we were dating." Tobias said. "We should rub it in her face," I say.

"So much for hiding our relationship, since Jennifer is probably going to tell everyone anyway."

"Who should we pair her up against for fighting tomorrow?" I ask.

"Probably Jake, the two people swooning over us," Tobias says. We work out fight pairs, and Isabelle will sit out tomorrow since there are 9 transfers.

Training is tiring.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R. Sorry for the lack of fluff in my story, I am not very good at describing it xD **

**Hmm.. what is Jennifer planning? Do you think Tobias should propose to Tris? Lol. Again, please leave your thoughts and ideas of what should happen and I might use your idea in a future chapter and give you credit! :D**

**-Melanie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I am so sorry for not updating in almost a month. I have had huge writers block, and honestly I am not sure if I like my style of writing. Here is a new chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

**Aly POV**

I walk into the training room, tired, with Isabelle. In the front of the training room there is a board with names.

Jake vs. Jennifer

Sam vs. Max

Aly vs. Brooke

Austin vs. Madeline

I am paired up against Brooke. _Great._ Brooke is taller than me, but she has no muscle- I might be able to beat her.

"Jake and Jennifer! Fight!" Six yells.

"How long do we fight for?"

"Until one of you is no longer able to fight."

Jennifer looks worried, and Jake punches first. His fist hits her eye, making her grunt. I space out the rest of the fight, and Jennifer ends up unconscious and bleeding. Jake takes her to the infirmary.

I start to chew on my fingernails, worried as my fight comes closer. _What if I lose?_ I shake the thought off. _What do you have to lose? _I tell myself.

Sam and Max fight slowly, they have an equal skill of fighting. I don't watch. I am not surprised, I am from Amity.

I space out again, playing out in my head all the moves I can do on Brooke. I don't realize that Max wins the fight.

"Aly?" Four calls. Fright washes over me, and I start walking onto the fighting ring.

Brook has a sly smirk on her face, acting like the bitch she is. _At least I didn't have to fight Jennifer._

She throws the first punch, but she is too slow. I kick her stomach, and she falls over. She pulls my arms as hard as she can sideways, so that I fall with her. She punches my nose repeatedly, and blood trickles down the side of my face.

_Get up._

I punch her as hard as my arm will allow, my knuckles stinging on compact. It is strong enough to throw her head back for a few seconds; enough time for me to punch her again. She kicks my side, and grinds her elbow into my hip. I scream in pain, and my the tips of my vision go black.

_I have to win._

She punches me again, but I believe that I am stronger than her. I punch her stomach, and she falls, gasping. I kick her this time, hard, and she falls.

_I won._

For once, I feel like I don't feel like I belong in Amity. For once, I feel fearless. _Strong_.

**PAGE BREAK!** -

The rest of the day was uneventful. I feel sore and tired, and I have too many bruises to count. I fall asleep- replaying the fight over and over again in my head. My parents would be very disappointed in me, fighting. They will never understand why I chose Dauntless. I was tired of peace; getting dozed with the peace serum everytime I argued. I drift off to sleep, only to get waken up again by someone yelling.

"WAKE UP! MEET US BY THE TRAIN TRACKS IN FIVE MINUTES!" Six's voice.

I sit up, wincing, because I am still sore. I get dressed quickly, and run with Isabelle to the train tracks.

"What do you think we're doing?" Isabelle yells over the loud train.

"I don't know," I say under my breath.

I start to jog with the train, and use all the strength left to pull myself on. I see guns on the floor- they aren't regular guns. They have a small label of "Paintballs" on them. I smile at the name, because it sounds silly. What would we be doing in the middle of the name with "Paintball" guns?

Four starts to speak. "We will be playing Capture The Flag, with paintball guns. If you're not smart enough to figure it out, then they are guns that shoot paint." Two teams; Six and I four our team; Uriah and Christina for the other. Dauntless borns against transfers. Grab a gun." Four says.

The Dauntless borns get off first.

"Where did you guys hide it last year?" Jennifer asks.

"That would give it away and wouldn't be fun," Four says.

We jump off, arguing about who should do what and where to hide the flag.

I see SIx and Four head toward the Ferris Wheel. I follow them; wondering what they are doing.

I half-run and catch up to them.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask. They don't answer; Six just starts climbing. Then she yells, "What do you think we are doing?" I stay at the bottom. I think I get what they are doing now; they are trying to see where they hid their flag.

"I see them! They are hiding their flag in an abandoned building!" She yells.

They climb down quickly. We regroup, and slip up; half of us guarding our flag, the other half, including me, trying to capture theirs. We reach the building, and I go up first, shooting Dauntless borns before they get a chance to react. Six grabs the flag and hands it to me, smiling. I take the flag, and wave it in the air. It glows against the dark sky. The transfers pump their arms and cheer.

I see Jennifer, standing their, with a hint of jealousy in her eyes. I realize that her gaze isn't on me or the flag, but behind me. I glance behind me, where Four and Six are holding hands. I smile.

_Maybe I do belong here._

_Maybe Divergence isn't dangerous._

_I hope._

**PAGE BREAK!-**

**Tris POV**

I walk back to the apartments with Tobias. The transfers won capture the flag. Tomorrow is more fighting.

I think of the teams with Tobias.

"Who do you think we should pair up against each other?" I ask him. We decided on the pairs:

Jake vs. Max

Jennifer vs. Brooke

Madeline vs. Isabelle

Sam vs. Austin

I feel exhausted. My hands are sore from climbing the ferris wheel.

"You know, I am surprised that you climbed the ferris wheel again with me, since you are afraid of heights," I say.

He smirks. "You know, I am surprised that you didn't kiss me when we were on the ferris wheel" He says.

"Maybe I wanted to, maybe I wanted to save it for now,"

As the last word leaves my mouth, he kisses me. It is not desperate, it is long and passionate.

"I love you, you know," He says.

"I know," I say, and a smile plays on my lips. He lifts my legs up so they are around his waist. He sets me down on the bed. My fingers slide under his shirt, tracing each tattoo. His hands curl into my hair. I kiss him hard, so hard it hurts. I sigh his name against his mouth. I blush a deep red, and he smirks again. He touches his lips lightly to each of my ravens, and then along my jaw, and again on my lips. His hands are around my waist, pressing me into him. Suddenly I am not afraid anymore, and all I want is him. I lift his shirt up and over his head, and he tugs at mine. Panic washes over me again- what if he doesn't like what he sees? I am small, skinny, and flat chested. He smiles. "You're beautiful, and I love you, no matter what." He says.

And I believe him. (A/N: Ahahaha Allegiant quote.)

**SALUT!**

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed :)  
Some fluff yay! I kinda just took some out of Allegiant and then just changed it a little but you know, whatever xD**

**So I am pulling Aly in, because I want her to be important.**

**I hope you enjoyed! I will try to post a new chapter soon! (: Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Follow me on Instagram: (I am the original owner)**

**Okay bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA~ Enjoy chapter 4! Sorry for any typos as I am typing this on my Kindle.**

**Chapter 4**

**Aly POV**

I walk to the training room, tense, knowing that I will have to fight someone again today. I look at the front of the room.

Jake vs. Max

Jennifer vs. Brooke

Madeline vs. Isabelle

Sam vs. Austin

I breathe a sigh of relief. I don't have to fight today. I watch each pair fight, grimacing. I hear the squeak of chalk as Four circles whoever won on the board.

I walk to lunch with Isabelle and Max. Isabelle is quiet and doesn't talk much, but Max talks a lot, out of habit from Erudite, I guess.

I sit down at our usual table, and grab a slice of dauntless cake.

"What do you think 2nd stage is about? Isn't it like, mental?" Max says.

"I don't know. It is probably going to be something with fears, I imagine." I reply.

"What if it's like the aptitude test? That was horrible. I killed the dog only on instinct; I felt guilty after yhw test."

I feel like there is something lodged in my throat. We aren't supposed to talk about our aptitude tests, and I can't tell them about me being Divergent.

"Aly?" Isabelle asks. I perk up. Shoot, I was spacing out.

"Yeah?" I reply, a little to quickly.

"Are you okay? You seem...nervous." Isabelle asks, concerned.

"I'm fine," I reply, and force a smile. I need to talk about being Divergent to someone. I don't know anything about it- except that it's extremely dangerous.

* * *

**Tris POV**

Tobias and I walk back to the dormitory, because we gave the rest of the day off to the initiates. I can't stop thinking about what happened last night, I really became Six.

"TRIS?" I hear Christina yell.

"YES?" I yell back. She runs up to Tobias and I and pulls my arm.

"You promised you would go shopping with me, remember?!" She says in a whiny tone.

I glance at Tobias with a "help me" look, but he smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"Have fun!"

Christina drags me to the shopping area. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Why do we always have to go shopping?!" I ask.

She doesn't answer, she just pulls me into one store and another. She makes me try on things, and doing my makeup.

"Here! Try this on!" She says, holding up a dress.

"No more dresses!" I mimick her whiny voice she did earlier.

"Just one more! Promise!"

"Fine." I grab the dress and pull it over my body. I look at my reflection- for once, I admit that it does look good on me. It is black, like all Dauntless clothes, and it hints at my small curves. It stops at mid-thigh, like most dresses here. I walk out of the dressing room.

"O.M.G. Tris, we are buying you that dress. Now." She squeals and claps her hands together like she is the one with the dress. She pays for it, and I walk out of the store, exhausted from trying on so many things.

"One more store!" Christina says, her hand squeezing my arm and pulling me with her. Then I realize what store we are going into; a lingerie store. I try to pull my arm from my grasp. "I am not going in there. Not now, not ever."

"Oh come on. Tobias will love it!"

Heat rises to my cheeks. "Christina!"

"Have you guys even done it yet?!" She asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

If possible, my cheeks get even redder. "Maybe..." I look down at my shoes, and bite my cheek.

"Oooh! Details! Details!" Christina replies, like this is not weird to her at all.

"Chris! We are at a lingerie store in PUBLIC. No. Plus, why do you need to know about our sex life? What about you and Will?"

She blushes and drops the conversation. Just then, I turn around and see Jennifer, a smirk on her barbie face.

* * *

**Jennifer POV**

Maybe if I wear something sexy, Four will like me better than Six. I decide to go to the lingerie store; what would be hotter than that?

I look around at all the sets,- and decide on one that is pretty much seethrough. I watch Six and the dauntless born trainer, I think her name is Christina, and I decide to eavesdrop on them. I hear them talking about someone- named Tobias. I don't know who he is. Wait. If Six is dating Four, then who is this Tobias guy? I can't wait to tell Four. He will be angry, then maybe he will date me! Just then, Tris turns around and sees me.

"Why are you at a lingerie store, when your chest is so small it probably won't fit in any of these?" I laugh, and then walk out the door. Time to go to Four's apartment.

I reach Four's apartment, and I knock on his door.

"Come in, Tris!"

Tris. Who's Tris? Are they both cheating on each other?

I open the door, and find Four with his shirt off. Perfect.

He turns around. "What are you doing here Jennifer!?" He says, and then tosses on a shirt. He looks at me, and I am wearing the lingerie I bought. I expect him to stare at my chest, but he doesn't, his eyes just dismiss me like I don't matter to him.

"Who's Tris?" I ask, wanting him to spill.

"Nobody you know or need to know." He says.

"Your girlfriend is cheating on you." I watch how he reacts. He squints.

"How would you know that and who?" He asks.

"I heard her talking about this guy named Tobias"

He laughs, which is not the reaction I expected. I put my hands on his chest, and press him against the wall, pressing my lips to his. He tries to push me away, but both of my hands are now on the wall on either side of him. I hear the door squeak open. Perfect; Tris is back.

**Tris POV**

I open the door, and I see Jennifer kissing Tobias. I see that he is struggling and trying to push him off of her.

I take her arm, and punch her cheek.

"Your not even kissing him the way he likes to be kissed," I say with a smirk. I fit my mouth to his, and he kisses back. I look at Jennifer's expression. She gives me a mean glare, makes a fustrated noise, and then stomps out the door.

"She told me I was cheating on you" I hear Tobias say.

"With who?" I ask. "I am not. That bitch-"

"With Tobias."

He laughs, and I laugh with him.

"She is so stupid. She probably overheard me talking with Cristina in the lingerie store."

"The lingerie store?" He says, his eyebrows raised.

I blush, embarrassed. "She made me. And she made me buy things too."

"Oh?" Is all he says.

I shouldn't have said that.

"Maybe you woukd like to show me some of those things?" He whispers.

"Maybe later." I whisper back. He picks me up, bridal-style, and drops me onto the bed. We talk and occasionaly kiss, then drift off to sleep, holding each other.

* * *

Tobias and I walk to the training room quietly, hand in hand. Tomorrow is the end of stage one and visiting day. Today we have knife throwing.

I read my watch. We have a few spare minutes before the initiates come .

"We have a few spare minutes," I say to Tobias.

"And whay exactly are you saying we shall do in the few spare minutes?" He smiles and presses his mouth to mine. I know exactly how we fit together. I hear an initiate clear his throat. We stop, embarrassed.

Tobias clears his throat. "Today is knife throwing! We will show you an example. Six, would you like to help me?" I walk to the target board, and stand in front of it. Some of the initiates look nervous. Tobias picks up three knives, and then throws them. One near my shoulder, one above my head, and one, that nicked my ear. We both smile at each other, remembering ladt year's incident. All the initiates look shocked. "Well go!" I say, in a menacing tone.

They all grab knifes, and start to throw. So far, most of them have pretty good aim for the first time. I walk around, helping a few. That's when I realize Jennifer isn't here. Or Jake.

I dismiss them for lunch. Jake and Jennifer still aren't there, so we decide to go look for them. I go back to the dormitory while Tobias goes back to the apartment to make sure they aren't in there.

When I reach the dormitory, someone grabs my arm from behind, and they kiss me. I already know who it is; Jake. He blindfolds me, but he is to slow. I kick him where the sun doesn't shine. The blindfold falls from my eyes, and I punch him in the face. I deposit him in the infirmary and look for Tobias.

I find him depositing Jennifer in the infirmary, I guess Jennifer tried to do the same thing. We go back to our apartments to decipher the rankings. So far, this is the list:

That means Madeline, Jennifer, Brooke, and Jake got cut, because none of the Dauntless borns got cut. They will all be factionless. None of them can mess with Tobias and I anymore. I breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Aly POV**

I wake up, my hands shaking with nervousness. Today is the last day of stage one; today might be my last day here. I might become factionless. The day goes by slower than I want it to, today is also visiting day. I don't bother looking for my parents, I know they won't come. Amity is all about kindness, but really, my parent never cared for me. I walk around aimlessly, and I see Six talking to someone, her mother, maybe? Four is behind her, smiling. I only know notice I am pacing back and forth.

_What if I don't make it into Dauntless?_

The thought consumes me. I will live on the streets, with nothing.

I turn around at the sound of my real name.

"Caly!" (A/n: pronounced "Callie")

I see my sister walking towards me.

"it's just Aly, now," I say quietly, not wanting to talk to her. I don't want her to ask why I transferred.

I ask her about Amity. We talk, and I am glad that she doesn't ask why I transferred. Maybe she understands. She is one year younger than me, and will be choosing next year.

* * *

After my sister left, I walk around again, trying to get rid of all my nervous energy. I run back to the dormitories a few minutes before they give our ranks. Six talks about how our ranks are determined.

"Here are your ranks."

1. Max

2. Aly

_Second_? How did I get second?

3. Sam

4. Isabelle

5. Austin

6. Jake

7. Jennifer

8. Madeline

9. Brooke

Max and Isabelle made it. We all hug and congratulate each other. Jennifer runs out of the room, crying, and Madeline and Brooke follow her. Jake stands there, shocked, like he expected to be first in rankings.

I smile a real smile, for once, truly happy because I feel like I belong here. I will be Dauntless, but I have to make it throught 2nd and 3rd stage of training. The only question is,

_Will_

I?

* * *

**Yaaaay! I updated fast (: I may not update tomorrow, because I think this is the longest chapter I have written so far. Sorry for any typos as I am typing on my Kindle.**

Did you know Shailene dyed her hair blonde today for Insurgent? So excited! (:


End file.
